


Athazagoraphobia- TheFear of Being Forgotten

by ramalsk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramalsk/pseuds/ramalsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea finally gets to see Isa again after all this time. But what if he isn't how he remembered? Or what if Isa doesn't remember him at all? Short drabble  prompted by Lxndwyrm on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athazagoraphobia- TheFear of Being Forgotten

Lea ran up the stairs of the tall tower that he had now learned to call home. The moment he had gotten the call that _**he**_ was finally back, he dropped everything and ran. He had to see him. He had to see if he was okay. It had been more than ten years since he had seen his best friend. He needed to know that he was still the person that Lea remembered him by.

He burst through the door, his chest heaving and his breathing labored. Almost everyone was there, aside from King Mickey who was out doing more important things.

There he was, laying on the bed as if he was sleeping. Even was doing an examination to make sure that there was nothing physically wrong with him. Lea walked over and looked down at him.

For once in his life, Isa looked peaceful. His chest was moving up and down slowly. He looked stable, but was he really going to be the Isa he remembered?

Would Lea be the Lea that Isa remembered?

Probably not.

“How…how is he?” Lea asked quietly, looking to Even for answers.

“It is tough to say his mental condition, but physically he is fine. Other than a few broken ribs and scratches, he will recover just fine.” Even said as he glanced over at Sora, who was responsible for the injuries. The boy only chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

“When will he wake up?” Lea could not take his eyes off of Isa. He  _ **had**_ to know that he would be alright; that he will be the person that he once remembered.

“Who knows. It could take a few days to a few years. It took Even and Dilan’s hearts several weeks to stabilize and they weren’t  one of Xehanort’s vessels.” Ienzo explained. Lea sighed and looked down at his feet.

He had a lot of waiting ahead of him. He was never a patient person.

A few weeks passed. Then a few months. Lea was waiting forever for Isa to finally wake up and be the friend that he had missed so much. Don’t get him wrong, he missed Roxas like crazy, but Sora was always there beside him, giving him comfort that Roxas would return some day. But there was no comfort with Isa. There was only waiting. He would wait by Isa’s side whenever he could to hope to be the first person that saw his eyes open.

It was at least half a year when the time finally came. Lea was sitting by his bed, reading a dumb comic that Sora had given him. It was about some guy with a huge sword and ridiculously spiky hair. Huh, it was kind of like Sora.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Isa stir. He looked over at him with hopeful eyes. Was this it? Was he finally waking up?! Slowly, Isa moved; rolling over onto one side, then back again. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, then opened them. Lea breathed a sigh of relief when he saw cerulean rather than amber. Isa looked over at him with a very tired look.

Lea felt like crying. Isa’s eyes were dull and worn out, but he was definitely Isa. He smiled wide. He had thought about what he was going to say to him for half a year. Now his brain was blank. He was just happy to see him alright.

“Mornin’ Sleepyhead. How was your nap?” He joked, hoping to elicit a smile from his once good friend. But instead of a smile, he was met with confusion.

“W-what? Where am I?” Isa asked. Lea suddenly felt his heart became heavy. Oh no.

“Yer…in Yen sid’s castle. Yer safe now, Is’.” He said cautiously, hoping that he would know how Yen Sid was at least.

“…Okay…” Isa just looked completely confused. He looked lost, as if he-

He did not remember a thing.

“Do…do you know who I am?” He asked quietly. He felt like he was being hit with a ton of bricks. Isa looked him over, as if he was trying to recall.

“No. I do not.”

Lea’s heart broke. Almost fifteen years he waited to see his dear friend Isa again. Almost fifteen years it took him to pull him away from that damned man who tried to take him away.

Almost fifteen years…

And Isa did not even remember him.

 


End file.
